Arzok
Arzok is a Skakdi thug, a former servant of both the League of Six Kingdoms and the Shadow Syndicate, and an associate of the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr. Biography In the early years of the Matoran Universe, Arzok resided on the island of Zakaz with the rest of his kind, the Skakdi. When Barraki Ehlek conquered the land in the name of the League of Six Kingdoms, Arzok was recruited into the warlord's military forces, and served as a soldier during the League's conquests of the universe. Aiding Ehlek in cementing his control of the western island chains of the universe, Arzok became the leader of a small squadron of soldiers. Arzok was present when the Brotherhood of Makuta sprung a surprise attack on the Barraki when they gathered to confirm their plan, and Arzok and the rest of the League's forces were taken by complete surprise by the army of Rahi, Toa, Exo-Toa, and Rahkshi. Swiftly overwhelmed, Arzok and his leaders were defeated, and the League was disbanded. Avoiding capture, Arzok fled to the northwestern region of the League's territory, where he partook in the struggle with a remnant of the League's army to sack and loot the fortress formerly belonging to Barraki Kalmah. He then fled before Makuta Mutran and Gorast could arrive on the scene and capture him. However, not long after, he was captured by Brotherhood's servants and sold into slavery on Xia, where he was used as labor force in the production of Xian goods. He eventually managed to break free, and then returned to his homeland of Zakaz. Once there, Arzok, along with all other Skakdi, existed peacefully with other species until the arrival of Makuta Spiriah. As a result of the Makuta's experiments to give them powers, Arzok was granted elemental control of Psionics, a vision power, and an individual ability. Corrupted by their newfound powers, the Skakdi became a violent, destructive race. After partaking in the lengthly Zakaz Civil War, Arzok left Zakaz to become a thief once the war was resolved by a number of Skakdi warlords after they took control of the warring factions. He eventually traveled to the island of Stelt, where he abandoned his role as a thief to become a hireable thug, In order to avoid total conflict and competition with fellow criminals and thieves. Eventually, he was employed as muscle for a prominent Steltian clan led by Voporak, and was usually sent out as an enforcer to both intimidate and threaten the clan's rivals. He regularly fell under the command of a minor commander within the clan named Sidorak, who claimed credit for a number of Arzok's successful missions. Though aware of Sidorak's credit-stealing, Arzok neither objected nor voiced his opinion on the matter, due to being aware as to how Sidorak disposed of commanders who objected to his ways. After Voporak was betrayed and overthrown, Arzok quit his work for the clan and returned to Stelt's criminal underworld to take up new jobs. During one job, Arzok was brought into conflict with a guard named Krekka, who denied him entry into the area he had been posted to protect. After a short but aggressive fight, Arzok was pounded into turning back. For a short period, he was hired by the influential crime faction the Shadow Syndicate as a slaver, and worked to make profit for the Syndicate by selling off a number of their captives as slaves to other crime groups. Eventually, however, Arzok grew bored with his work, and was eventually kicked out of the Syndicate after a Toa of Ice named Soalaz cut into his business and freed all his slaves. Due to being more of an associate than an actual member of the Syndicate, he was simply cast out. He then returned to selling himself out as hireable thug. At one point, he was hired as a guard in the Steltian gladiatorial arenas, and was one of the guards present when one of the entertainment fighters (a warrior who later become the Dark Hunter known as Gladiator) lost control of himself and went on a rampage. Though he aided a number of guards in taking him down, Arzok was severely wounded in the struggle, and spent the next few months recovering from his wounds. Not long after, he became an ally of the infamous Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr, and became part of his hand-picked team of allies. In addition to providing "security" to Skorr's bases and warehouses wherever they went, Arzok assisted in missions that usually required extra brawn, toughness, and brute strength. Providing necessary burliness in missions, Arzok did the job he did best — work as an intimidating, brutish thug. In his partnership with Skorr, Arzok traveled around the universe due to the nature of the Zeverek's job. In-between service with Skorr, Arzok continued to work as a brute on Stelt, and eventually purchased permanent residence on the island. On occasion, Arzok would be hired by the informant Jekart to act as a bodyguard. More recently, after Makuta Teridax was killed in his conflict with Mata Nui, Arzok was forced to flee to the surface of Spherus Magna after the Matoran Universe was rendered non-functional. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In another alternate universe, Arzok was among the survivors who evacuated the old universe after Mata Nui died and escaped to the island of Mata Nui. Afterwards, with very little work available for a thug like himself, Arzok found himself running a number of odd jobs, which took him all over the island. By the time Toa Takanuva arrived in this universe, Arzok was running a side show called The Amazing Visorak Pyramid. Abilities and Traits Grizzled, brutal, emotionless, and nasty, Azork is an intimidating force in battle, and a ferocious warrior. Having partaken in many of the great conflicts of history, Arzork has developed a passion for warfare, and thrives in violence and battle. He is extremely strong, even for a Skakdi, and possesses a remarkable amount a sheer, raw power. However, whilst he is somewhat lacking in intelligence and mental sharpness, he is a fairly cunning individual. Despite this, having worked as a thug and brute for so long has made him believe in the "brawn over brains" tactic, which in a way serves as his weakness. In battle, he relies on sheer bludgeoning power and strength. Azork possesses elemental Psionics powers that are usually only accessible by combining them with the powers of another Skakdi. In addition, he wields vertigo vision which can force a sensation of whirling and loss of balance upon a foe, as well as the ability to enhance his own physical endurance to damage and pain to a remarkable degree for a short period of time. Tools Arzok's main weapon in combat is a Slicer Sword, which makes use of three razor-sharp blades for quick and sharp attacking maneuvers. The weapon is strong enough to slice through solid rock. Trivia *Arzok was originally devised as a one-time, unnamed Skakdi of Psionics who appeared in the canceled short story Hunted as a character who notifies Skorr of the Brotherhood's proposition. Though dropped in the final, published draft at the very last minute in favour of the character of Jekart, Arzok's creator decided to revive the character as a prominent ally of Skorr and a member of his crew. Appearances *''Punishment'' (First Appearance) *''Journeys of Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Characters Category:Skakdi Category:League of Six Kingdoms Category:Psionics